Saturday
by Jingle Squeakers
Summary: A/U Season 2What would've happened if Spike went through with his original of meeting Buffy on Saturday instead of crashing parent teacher night. Aching for a bit of the rough n’ tumble, Buffy finds that Spike is the only one who can give her the kind


Summary: a/u : What would've happened had Spike went through with the original plan of meeting Buffy on Saturday instead of crashing parent teacher night. Aching for a bit of the rough n' tumble, Buffy finds that Spike is the only one who can give her the kind of dance she yearns for. Hints of B/S, I'm not sure whether to leave this a one shot or continue into a series, depending on reviews(meaning if anyone wants more) I'll continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I doubt own BTVS. Come on really if I owned my very own Spike do you think I would be sitting at a computer writing about him. Any female who's not deaf or a lesbian would give up writing if they had their very own. They should mass produce them, or make them the prize at the bottom of a cereal box. Oh I also don't own any songs that might be mentioned in here either.  
  
*Clapping *  
  
"Who are you?" "You'll find out Saturday." "What happens on Saturday?" "I kill you."  
  
Saturday 8:00 P.M.  
  
Buffy felt like a fiery ball of energy. She had promised Willow a night of bubbly fun Buffy goodness, shoving slaying duties to the curb for the night. The problem was that she was itching for something. No matter how fast or how much she danced it didn't seem to appease her body or mind.  
  
Willow and Xander had sat down for a break ten minutes earlier. They were exhausted from trying to keep up with her slayer dancing shoes. They sat over in a booth nibbling on fries and sipping coke. The fast paced music ended, replaced by a slow rhythm. This in turn prompted all those sickening lovey dovey couples to make their way to the dance floor. Buffy shuffled her way over to her where her friends resided. Seating herself next to Willow, she quickly stuffed a few fries into her mouth. A waitress noticing a new presence at the table made her way over in order to take Buffy's order.  
  
"What can I get you darling?" The girl was about 15 with a southern twang to her voice. She had red hair, all wild and curls. She smiled at them, showing the small gap between her front teeth. She wasn't Miss America but she was cute in a way. "I'll just have a diet coke, thank you." Buffy replied smiling at gap girl. She wasn't wearing a nametag yet, so it could be assumed she was new. After she walked away Willow struck up conversation. "So Buff, what's with all the energy? You've danced to every fast song they've played. Xander and I can't keep up." Willow sipped her drink; her voice was cheerful and curious. "Oh it's just that slayer stamina Wills. If I can fight for a long time you know I can dance a lot longer. Well ya know considering the lack of wounds and vamps trying to get that good ol' slayer blood." "Well you just can't bring a good slayer down now can you?" Xander added in his usual sarcastic tone. At that moment the song ended and the beat picked up. "Wills watch for my drink I'm gonna go dance for a bit." Buffy headed for the floor before Willow even had the opportunity to answer. Making her way towards the middle of the crowd, Buffy got a tingly feeling. It was fleeting and so it was easily dismissed.  
  
As she danced to the hammering beat Buffy felt a presence behind her. A strong arm wrapped around her middle, and she felt a muscled chest against her back. Ignoring rational thinking she continued to dance with her unknown partner. He smelled of cigarettes and leather, which normally repelled her but at the moment only coaxed her to continue the dance. His arousal was evident, pressed so closely to her it was impossible to not notice. She felt his lips at her ear, and cool breath as he spoke. "Lets continue this outside, luv." She knew that voice, so vaguely familiar, yet she couldn't place it. Common sense was thrown out the window as she danced blindly out the door. One could hear the first song end and a new one begin. Buffy recognized it as Poe's "Not a Virgin". As the first line bleated out, Buffy was whipped around to face the mystery man. Blue eyes, bleached hair, and cheekbones to die for, that's about as an accurate description as one can get without go all poetic. He had his head cocked to the side, gazing at her with those cerulean orbs, penetrating he soul with them. Mesmerized Buffy found herself at a loss for words. Lucky for her he spoke first.  
  
"It's Saturday pet." "So it is, so who are you?" Buffy inquired, tensing herself for a fight. "The name's Spike, though it won't due you much good." He finished off this last statement with his mouth quirking itself into a smirk. "Oh and why's that Spike?" She asked enunciating his name, drawling it out like a forbidden word. "Because I'm about to kill you." These words were said as the two began to circle each other. Blue eyes locked on Hazel, his hands clenched and unclenched itching to begin. The question of the moment wasn't "How is it going to end?" it was "How shall it begin?".  
  
Unable to stand it any longer Buffy lunged at him. Spike quickly parried her thrust, spinning into a round the house, catching her in the shoulder. She stumbled a bit but came back into the game with an uppercut to his chin followed with a few quick jabs to the face. "That the best you can do Slayer?" he taunted. "Not nearly, I'm just getting warmed up!" Buffy countered advancing on him. 'Change dammit!' she wanted to yell. It was harder to hit them when they looked so human. Sure she could hit them fine in the physical sense but it screwed up her thinking. To look at her with those human eyes, she was almost convinced he could feel. These thoughts only spurred her anger. Dodging the punches he was throwing her way, Buffy aimed a kick at his chest. Spike surprisingly caught her foot twisting her leg so she fell to the ground. Smirking he sauntered up to her, but she had already picked herself up and was sweeping his feet from under him. As quick as a flash Buffy was straddling him, stake poised. As the wooden object came rushing towards his chest, he wrestled his arm free. Buffy was a bit shocked when his fingers wrapped around her wrist forming a firm grip. "Couldn't kill me if you wanted to Slayer!" Spike hissed out, his tongue pressing against his teeth. Though she would never say it Buffy was truly disappointed that he was a vamp. "Shall we test out that theory" she countered straining to bring the stake closer to his chest. He was smirking at her, running his tongue over his teeth. There was a playful glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this fight as much as she was. "I know you're hot for me Slayer, I can taste it. " He informed her as he brought his other hand to her left wrist. Buffy couldn't even bite out a come back before she was being flipped over him. Before she knew what had happened he was at her back, gripping her arms behind her. Buffy's breathing hitched in her throat, becoming heavy with fear but also slightly tinged with lust. She felt his cheek against her hair, his lips once again at her ear. "Don't worry slayer, they all want it, at some point they want death." His words were as icy as his cold self-induced breathing. "Well Spike, I've never been apart of the 'they' category!" Buffy flung back her head surprising him enough to loosen his grip. Breaking free she landed a punch to his face, making the demon show through his human façade. This she could do, could deal with a demon. Buffy continued with he onslaught of punches adding a kick or two for good measure. Spike had managed to block a few of her punches, but he knew she owned this fight. Slipping back into his human guise, he muttered a insult and a promise before running off. Digging through his pockets, Spike finally found his cigarettes. Bringing one to his lips and lighting it he started cursing everything. "Bloody slayer, buggering anointed one!" and for his own enjoyment "Sodden Poofter!"  
  
Buffy stood there and watched him run off into the night. She was exhausted, that had been the dance she came looking for. It wasn't just fighting, it was the challenge of it. Normal vamps were good n' dandy for a little night-time fun, but a real fight was what she yearned. Spike had made it worth her while tonight.  
  
Returning to the booth, her friends looked up at her with weary eyes. Buffy smiled and asked "Can we go home now?" Flabberghasted is probably the best term to describe how Willow and Xander felt. "What happened to that Slayer stamina?" "I had my self a good dance" "Oh okay, let's go like a bug and flea."  
  
As they left the Bronze Buffy couldn't help but think about what Spike had said before fleeing. "There is more than one Saturday Slayer, a lot more. Bitch!" Yeah, there were a lot of Saturdays, and she didn't expect their dance to end anytime soon. 


End file.
